gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kei Takagi
Kei Takagi (慧高木), alternatively referred to as Keiichi (卿一, One Lord) and Kagi (鍵, Key) respectively, was originally a citizen of the Human Federation before he volunteered to join the Federation Military after his Homeworld of Creon was devastated in an attack instigated by the Unified Earth Government in the later years of the Milky Way Civil War. Despite being a Federation Soldier, Kei managed to become the pilot of the Gundam-type Mobile Suit, UEG-001X Gundam Ira, sometime after his deployment onto the frontlines with the help of Shiina Nero from the HFMSRDI. He would later become a prominent pilot in the Milky Way Civil War and the subsequent Milky Way War, and was instrumental to both of their conclusions. He was the main protagonist of the anime series, Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic, and its film, Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic the Movie: Last Requiem. Appearance Kei Takagi bore the appearance of a young man in his early twenties despite being only nineteen years of age. Kei was fairly tall for his age and had a physically fit and muscled body that he achieved through his rigorous training as a Federation Soldier. He possessed piercing purple eyes that indicated a serious and focused demeanor and short, ruffled gray hair that framed and emphasized his facial features. Those who knew Kei Takagi and his family often commented about his striking resemblance to his deceased father. Despite being deployed to various battlefield, Kei managed to retain a fair complexion through unknown means, fact many of his comrades envied and regularly commented about. Personality Kei's traumatic experience during the Devastation of Creon and his voluntary enlistment into the Federation Military at such a young age would shape much of his personality for years to come. Kei was a cool and serious individual that took things as they come. He often appeared disinterested, only perking up for things that caught his interest. Despite his exterior demeanor, Kei possessed a kind and generous side to himself that he kept secret from everyone else. He was willing to lend a helping hand to those in need and was rather altruistic when compared to others, as seen with his interactions with civilians in the aftermath of a battle. He possessed a distant yet friendly attitude and was polite to almost everyone in the Federation Military. Like with many within the Federation, Kei was very open-minded with the Homo Novus, showing sympathy to their plight. He was easily able to socialize and get along with others, and can break up fights and stop arguments with a word or two. Kei can be incredibly sarcastic at times and was easily able to tease others for his own amusement. However, he was known to be gullible, especially when Shiina Nero was involved. Kei nonchalantly commanded respect from others, and in turn, showed respect back. Kei disliked senseless violence, seeing it futile without an expressed purpose. He only resorted to violence when no other option was available. He was always fought with a reason and never backed from a fight or challenge, often seeing things through up until the end. Whenever Kei was required to be a Leader whenever the position was pushed onto him, he often tried be headstrong and determined, always leading his fellow soldiers with confidence befitting of a leader. He was regularly described to be a brave and courageous man, even in the face of oncoming danger. Many who met him often commented on his cool and calm demeanor, believing that not a lot could change his facial expression. In fact, Reki Hotogi, Shiina Nero, and Sayaka Saori were probably the only few people who were able to have an effect on Kei, as they possessed knowledge on Kei's weaknesses and knew just what to do to push his buttons. One of the negative aspects of Kei's personality was his desire for revenge and his inability to let go of grudges. After the devastation wrought upon his homeworld of Creon, Kei let his hatred towards the Unified Earth Government fester so much it became deeply ingrained into his psyche. He showed no mercy to his enemy and often targeted them with extreme prejudice. Once his rage took a hold of him, Kei became increasingly violent and would not hesitate to attack/shoot the enemy, despite his dislike of senseless violence. This also had the negative effect of causing his Homo Novus abilities to become unstable. Following the cessation of hostilities in the Milky Way Civil War, Kei's personality had significantly mellowed, which was largely attributed to Sayaka's peaceful presence and influence. History Background Mina Takagi gave birth to a set of male twins on December 12, GC 123, on the Human Federation World Creon in the Outer Colonial Territories. Her husband, Ray Takagi, named the eldest twin Kei Takagi. The youngest twin was named Kai Takagi. Upon his birth, Kei was identified as a Homo Novus but the details of his genetic heritage was kept secret due to the slim possibility of being conscripted into the Federation Military should tensions happen to arise in Creon. Kei lived a relatively normal life with his small family and was generally ignorant of the Milky Way Civil War, much like the majority of people on Creon. Eventually, Kei's family made plans to move off world and live in the Federation's Capital World, Pendragon. However, that plan never came to fruition. On the day Kei Takagi and his family were set to leave Creon and live a new life, the Unified Earth Government attacked. Milky Way Civil War Devastation of Creon On GC 131, the Unified Earth Government ordered the Unified Earth Defense Force to attack the Outer Colonial World Creon, citing it as a potential staging ground for future incursions into Federation Territory. The incursion began when the 11th Expansion Fleet suddenly appeared from realspace and immediately began the attack, destroying Creon's limited orbital defenses and sending hundreds of mobile suit transport ships to the surface. The sudden attack left Creon in disarray There was no more mercy for the citizens of Creon who tried to resist, for they were slaughtered by the ground soldiers of the Unified Earth Defense Force. Entire population centers were razed to the ground and any attempts to leave off world were put down immediately. Kei and his family were in one of Creon's many space ports when they attacked. Interim Upon the conclusion of the Milky Way Civil War, Kei fled to the Jurai Territory, where he was granted asylum to reside there by Sayaka Saori. For several years, Kei and several of his comrades quietly lived at Sayaka's estate, away from public attention. Taking the name, Kai Tanaka, Kei also trained the Jurai Territory's Standing Military Guard, most specifically the Jurai Special Forces. Milky Way War Epilogue Skills and Capabilities Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: *'Expert Strategist & Tactician': *'Multilingual': Due to his career as a Federation soldier, Kei was more than likely to be exposed to various languages foreign to him. As a result, Kei utilized his intellect to study several languages such as Spanish, German, and English in addition to his native fluency with Japanese. Additionally, Kei studied a number of dialects unique to several planets as well as the purported Universal Trading Language known as T'rata to better accommodate himself during his deployments. In his crew quarters, Kei was known to possess a large bookshelf filled with Language Books. Expert Marksman & Weapons Specialist: Homo Novus Biology: Kei was a natural-borne Homo Novus and possessed almost the all the evolutionary traits associated with them. Due to the presence of the N-Gene within his body, Kei was slightly different from baseline Humans on a biological level, due to the inclusion of the mysterious DNA Complex. As a result, Kei possessed a body adapted for life away from Earth, which included an accelerated healing rate, enhanced physical traits, as well as enhanced mental focus. In addition, Homo Novus can also develop extraordinary abilities never thought possible, such as bio-electricity, pyrokinesis, and mind control. However, it varied for each Homo Novus. *'Enhanced Spatial Awareness': Kei's Homo Novus Biology gave him a high degree of spatial awareness, which many had claimed to be their own version of a sixth sense. Kei was able to detect other Homo Novus and Cyber Homo Novus in a phenomena simply referred to as the "N-Flash". Unfortunately, the "N-Flash" only alerted Kei to the presence of the Homo Novus, not their precise location. *'Telepathy': As a Homo Novus, one of the many abilities Kei developed was a seemingly moderate form of telepathy. It allowed him to mentally communicate with individuals and as a means to actively detect the intentions of those around him and react accordingly. According to Kei, it allowed him to be constantly aware of his immediate surroundings. Kei primarily utilized telepathy in conjunction with the Novus System and the HUNTER System, allowing him to control remote weaponry that were specifically synchronized to his own brainwaves. The only person Kei was completely synchronized to was Sayaka Saori. According to Kei, he was able to feel Sayaka's presence, no matter where she was. Relationships Gallery Notes Trivia *Although regularly out of uniform, Kei held the Pearl White color rank. Since the Pearl White color rank encompassed the Upper Echelons of the Federation, Kei presumably held the rank equivalent of Colonel within the Federation Army and that of Commander within the Federation Navy. *Kei Takagi's hair was originally midnight black but due to a devastating attack by Unified Earth Government on his homeworld of Creon, it became gray from immense trauma and stress. This was largely attributed to a variation of Marie Antoinette syndrome, which was the sudden whitening of the hair. Behind the Scenes *The Character Appearance of Kei Takagi was derived from L-elf Karlstein, one of the Main Characters of the Sunrise-produced anime series, Valvrave the Liberator. *Kei Takagi shares the same voice actors of Kira Yamato, English and Japanese respectively. *With the appropriate kanji, his name would mean wise (慧) and jubilation (慶).